The Line
by Majorcrush
Summary: When Rivalry causes Lilly to Join the Drumline she in for a few suprizes. Being on the drumline was harder then it looked.


**_The Line_**

I had planed on wining at least one of the auditions. My first hope was to win the section leader auditions. I didn't want to leave the alto sax's (since there were only 4 including me) but I desperately needed to get away from my worst enemy. I was sick of it. I had dealt with John as a section leader last year, because everyone else on the alto sax line liked him. Sam and him were attached at the hip. They were best friends. This year, I needed to get away. Last year had been a year of fighting. John and me fought so much. Ms. Bressler had even intervened more then once. We hated each other. I didn't think I could make it through 2 more years of this. I decided to try out for section leader. If I had to deal with john, I would at least be over him in power. Shot down. He won the spot fair and square. Then I tried for drum major. Again, I was beat out by an ex- clarinet named Kat. I was really getting mad. John was holding his power position over my head. It was pissing me off. On day I confided into our one drum line girl, Jane. She had a plan.

So when I walked into Drum line auditions, wearing black cargo pants, a black Polo shirt and my black sunglasses with 3 rhinestones on each side, people were beyond surprised. I smiled and looked at Jane. Jane's plan had been simple. Make yourself a guard girl. Act like your going to try for guard, and then rehearse drum line stuff with Jane everyday. Show up at auditions, and make yourself seem like not a threat. Then blow them away. I pulled out a snare. I had been practicing it for over 5 months. It was a part of me. This was my last hope. If I didn't make drum line, it would be back to John's hell. Or dropping out of band. Jane came over and grabbed my shoulder. She squeezed it, before heading into the drum line room. She was going to judge me. I shivered. I was terrified.

"Lilly Newton?" someone called from the drum line room. I stood up and took a deep breath. I adjusted my snare harness, before putting on a drum line face and walking into the drum line room. I walked in to the drum line room and stared straight ahead. They told me to go. I started into the most favored cadence, "Where's your head at?" then our half-time show. This years theme was Mulan, with the songs "make a man out of you"," reflection", "Matchmaker" And "girl with fighting for." I finished with the fight song. The tall one sitting in the center of the table took some notes, as I stood there at perfect attention. Then he stood, and approached me. He stood in front of me and put his face in front of mine. Then in a voice barely above a whisper, he said," welcome to the drum line." I screamed and hugged him. Witch is very hard to do with a snare on. He followed me out of the drum line room, and said auditions were over. A few people grumbled. I was beyond happy. I took off the snare and turned to him.

"What now?" I asked.

"Come and meet the line." Tallboy said. I followed him back to the drum line room. A bunch of boys were sitting around with Jane. Tallboy clapped his hands for silence. Everyone turned and looked.

"This is Lilly Newton, our newest snare." Tallboy announced.

"Our head Bass drum is Mikey, and he's a senior this year." A boy with shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses, waved.

" Then our 3rd bass is Kody. He's a sophomore." A boy with short brown hair, green eyes, and glasses, waved.

"Then our 2nd Bass is a Junior Named Little Aaron. Just to warn you, he's gay." A boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, and glasses waved.

"Our last Bass is Matt, he's a sophomore." A boy with short brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses smiled.

"Snare, there's Teubner, a junior." A boy with short black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses waved.

"Cymbals theres Jeff. A Junior." A boy with Dark blue hair, gray eyes and glasses, glared.

"Jordan, is also on cymbals, junior." A boy with green hair, blue eyes and glasses, gave apathetic wave.

"Quads we have Jake, a senior." A boy who was holding Jane's hand. He had long Sandy blonde Hair, Yellow eyes, and glasses.

"And Jane, a junior." Jane waved.

"And I Play the the electric drums. The names Big Aaron," He said. This glorious wonder of a section leader had Long Black hair, olive green eyes, and glasses. He was Hot. With a Capital H.


End file.
